


星与尘相遇 05

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [5]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 05

“叫停比赛！”Orm挤过随从和母亲，语气中甚至带了点命令国王的意味。“......求你了，舅舅。”

Atlan眉心拧出了一个疙瘩，拇指挠着下巴上卷曲的胡须，“Orm......你知道的，比武项目只要双方都进入圆场向人群示意，就代表着比赛开始无法暂停，即使是Arthur。”  
“何况......”Vulko拿着一张羊皮纸，“根据记录，Curry是主动要求参与对决Wilson的。”  
静默思考了片刻，Orm再次转过头望向远处骑在马上的男人，对方仍看着这边，并在目光交汇时微微点头。公爵焦虑地吞咽口水，感到眼眶一阵酸涩，“他会死的，他打不过丧钟。那家伙根本不能称作人类了。”

“Orm！”Atlanna喝住了无措的儿子。她的表情紧绷，却不含二十年前那种忧愁，蓝色眼睛中更多的是坚定信任的寄予。母亲温热柔软的手掌覆上儿子的后颈，拇指轻轻波动他金色略长的发尾以示安抚。

“在众神和诸位的见证下，我们齐聚于此，见证第十届七国庆典比武大会的开幕，愿圣母慈悲为怀，愿天公主持公平，战士之魂引导两位骑士尽展术业一决......”身兼裁判的学士在圆场中央高声宣读誓词，却被一把拽开他的力度打断话语。  
丧钟身穿沉重的黑色战甲，超过两米的庞大块头在马背上挺直后背。“亚特兰蒂斯人民们，听我说——这个来自慈悲之岩的野蛮年轻人领袖想来挑战我比武冠军的位子。我们要用古老的方式一决胜负。只有鲜血，才能让呼声上达众神——！”  
人群掀起浪涛般的欢呼，号角吹响，两位战士骑马凑近互相碰撞武器示意。  
与装备全身的丧钟不同，Arthur只穿了缺损的肩甲和棘状头盔，大片的胸腹部都暴露在空气中，极易受到侵害。Orm明白这是为了尽可能保留身体的灵活度与敏捷性，可如此展示弱点的方式还是让他揪心到屏息。

金属碰撞的铿铿声在斗场回荡。三叉戟与巨大的钢剑相撞又顺着力道别开，带出一串金色的火花。锋利坚韧的剑缘呼啸着切开空气，每每都直冲着Arthur的前胸或头盖劈去，都被对方敏捷躲开。丧钟的打法总是充满了攻击性和血红色的杀意，异常强壮的身体搭配冷血的灵魂，让他的剑击沉重且致命，攻击无休无止般地落下，身材比他还要小了一圈的Arthur不得不两手离缰绳，死死握住三叉戟的长柄，全神贯注地迎接刀剑的砍劈。他显然落了下风，只能用防御的姿态备战，根本无暇主动出击。  
一连主攻未果，两人同时驾马分开稍事调整。  
“是什么让你产生了挑战我这样愚蠢的念头？”Slade嗤笑着快速挥动重剑画圈，“让我猜猜，是因为你自认为打败了你那群原始落后又愚蠢不堪的族人，就有能力登上亚特兰蒂斯的战力之首了？”  
Arthur困惑地挑起一边眉毛，双腿夹紧马肚奔近丧钟，打横直插过去的三叉戟被对方用剑刃别住了三根尖端的空隙，并用力向外一拉险些被扯得翻离马背。  
“又或者......”丧钟猛的抽出别在左腿的佩剑击向Arthur侧腹，年轻卡奥下意识抬起胳膊防挡，较轻的细剑狠狠砍上他的小臂，传出敲击骨头的恐怖声响，与Arthur痛苦的吼叫揉杂得令人心惊。另一边的重剑再次横向刺出，Arthur单手用三叉戟匆忙应击，因巨大的冲撞力掀下马背，重重摔在沙地上。丧钟紧接着跳下马，佩剑尖端指向Arthur咽喉，“是因为愚蠢的为父报仇的决心？没错，Arthur Curry，我还记得你的父亲，尽管他只是我无数的手下败将之一。可我这二十多年来还没见过哪个骑士那么矮小又萎缩，在我面前表情阴郁地像是要落下泪来。”

卡奥手臂深壑的伤口泊泊流出暗红色的血液将沙土沾染，小麦色的强壮身躯仿佛失去了灵魂，只是僵硬重复地在地上翻滚着躲避剑刺。  
“现在投降吧，Curry！”利剑将Arthur的肩甲打裂，尽管男人没有露出一丝痛苦的神情，流下的数注鲜血还是昭示了伤情的严重。“或许我会仁慈些，不让你现在就跟父亲团聚。”  
Orm再次不受控制的站了起来，他紧紧抿着嘴唇作势要走到前排，手腕却被Atlanna死死掐住。  
半躺在地上的Arthur只是沉默着仰头紧盯丧钟黑色的眼睛，像是不准备反击也没有投降的打算。  
嗤笑一声后，Slade Wilson双手握住重剑的手柄将其刃尖朝下，直直冲着Arthur的腹部刺下。

Orm猜自己在那个瞬间叫出了声。  
一切发生在肉眼难以捕捉的速度中，Arthur极快的翻动上身直起一条腿撑着身子与胳臂挥动，三叉戟的尖端伴随着刺破皮肉的诡异声音深深捅入丧钟的上腹部，未等动作顿住的丧钟反应，三叉戟又猛然拔出，惯性拖着高大的中年男人向前倒在地上。  
遍身布满溅上的鲜血，年轻的卡奥摇晃着重新站起来，擦了把眼睛让视线清晰，朝一旁吐了口血沫后，抬起下颚俯瞰丧钟。  
“你话太多了。”  
他踩住丧钟的侧腹将对方翻到正面朝上，仍死死攥着剑的骑士再次出击，被Arthur用膝盖别住手臂。卡奥压低上身，唾沫几乎喷到丧钟脸上。“我不会让你的尸体完整地被烧掉，你不配那样的荣誉。甲虫会吞吃你的眼睛，蠕虫将在你的肺里爬行，雨水会打落在你腐烂的皮肤上，直到只剩骸骨残余。”  
“那你得先杀了我——！”丧钟的怒吼回荡在周边的人群中，他迸出最后的力量拼命挣开试图蹦起。  
“你已经死了。”话音未落，Arthur双手按住丧钟扑过来狰狞的脸，拇指狠狠抠进他圆瞪的眼睛，凄厉的惨叫想把利刀划破空气。然后那叫声戛然而止，代替的是令人作呕的爆裂声，丧钟方形的头顶在Arthur掌下炸开，血肉和脑浆撒了一地，形状模糊的剩余半张脸耷拉在失去生气的身体上。女人的尖叫在圆场周边响起，同时人群也起了巨大的骚动。  
混乱中心的卡奥依旧直直站立岿然不动，视线毫不回避地盯着那具尸体。  
【活该。】  
然后他高大的身体仿佛被风吹动一样左右晃动了几下，接着向侧面倒在沙土中。

昏迷的Arthur躺在担架上在丧钟尸体后被运出斗场时，Wilson家族的人还在高声咒骂，质问Atlan王。  
“这是违反规则，他应当受到审判实行绞刑！”  
“Slade已经四十多岁了，以Curry的年纪打败他完全不公平！”  
“你要为我的儿子主持正义！杀了那个野蛮人！”  
Orm跟在母亲后面，随着担架离开人群。他承认自己在丧钟被杀死的那瞬间，胸中仅有的是安心和畅快。在公爵的坚持下，Arthur安置在马车中被运回暗涛城。

“学士！医师——！”城门一开，Orm就不顾形象地抢了随从工作扯着嗓门喊起来，不明所以的家臣们在楼宇间慌张地奔波。  
在Vulko的指挥和多斯拉克人的协助下，卡奥被带回房间。学士只来看了一眼就急忙地责怪怎么能把伤的这么重的人从王都一路拉回暗涛城，快步走出去准备包扎的材料和草药。Arthur失血很多且体力透支，皮肤透着一层惨淡的苍白。Atlanna握着长子的手陪了不多时，就有骑手带着王都的口信要求她即刻返回商议事宜。  
原本安定下来的心情再次因其他人的表现变得担忧焦躁。Orm绷着脸注视学士为Arthur敷药包扎，表情阴郁得像是随时会暴怒。  
“他前胸的伤口，就这么放着不管能愈合吗？”  
“啊......其实最好还是缝合一下......”年迈的学士低着头，回答地畏畏缩缩。  
“那还愣着干什么？快准备给他缝合啊！”他忍不住吼了出来。这不像总是温和平等地对待下属的公爵先生。  
像是被他的声音惊扰，Arthur皱起眉，眼睛睁开一道缝。

【Ormi......】Arthur的嗓音像是在沙漠中浸过一般沙哑，却唤回了Orm的注意。金发男人转过身下意识双手握住了他发凉的右手，又像被烫到似的瞬间松开。  
【医师......很快就会回来，你的伤口需要缝合。】他又变回了那个严肃正经的公爵，并换上一幅玩味且审视的表情。“所以你其实一直都会说通用语？这么久以来就那么看着我对你说着蹩脚的多斯拉克语言？”  
“这个嘛......咳咳，我总不能抢了你的风头。”  
“据我所知你的族人没有人会说大陆的语言，是谁教的你？母亲吗？”  
“呵呵，你太小看多斯拉克人了。”Arthur眨眨眼避开了问题。  
Orm思索了许久，闷闷不乐的声音传出来。【在比武场上，我以为你会战死。】  
Arthur盯着他同母异父的弟弟，不合时宜地咧开嘴嘿嘿傻笑。他努力抬起胳膊，利用伤患能获得的同情心，趁Orm没反应过来一把抓住他的外衣前襟，迫使他弯下腰，面庞靠近自己。  
【我就知道，你其实很喜欢我的。】  
他的话让Orm眼前一白，差点就挣脱开来一脚踢上去，但理智战胜了冲动。Orm闭上眼做了一次深呼吸后，重新用水蓝色的眸子注视对方沾着血污的面容。【喜欢？我恨你，我从十年前就恨你。从那个我被初次发情热折磨地死去活来，抛弃了所有尊严，趴跪在床上恳求你为我取些抑制药剂，你却无视我的请求走进房内插上门闩的夜晚起，我就恨不得用利剑刺穿你的胸膛。......你怎么敢如此自负，轻易地断定我情热混乱时的迎合也是对你感情的回应？而现在，你又因为气盛的报复心理，将自己和母亲的家族置于这种危险又尴尬的局面。所以我警告你，Arthur Curry，养好伤，活下来，你欠我的东西还有很多。】  
他想自己大概说的太过分了，Arthur已经敛起笑容，松开了揪住自己的手。Orm又不可避免地开始自责，为何要对一个身负重伤的血亲说出如此冷酷的话语。  
可下一秒卡奥的表情变得无比柔和，他嘴角翘起一个几乎可以称为得意的偷笑，重新阖上疲惫的双眼。  
【遵命，大人。】

Arthur这一闭眼，就足足过去了七天。  
战伤带来的后果是Orm未曾预料到的。养尊处优的他即便在战场受伤，也会马上得到最好的救治。而身为马背上的一族，Arthur本身的生活条件和丧钟不洁净的重剑带来了一场可以致命的感染。他高烧不退，伤口化脓腐烂，身体一阵阵战栗，有时候还会抽搐着嘟囔一些胡话。期间Wilson家族又三番五次派人到暗涛城要求交出Arthur，Atlan王对于指控和Arthur的处置也暧昧不清，多斯拉克人分为了两派，一派替他们强大的卡奥担忧祈福，另一派则认为重伤濒死的Arthur已没资格担任卡奥中的卡奥，应当另选他人。多面夹击的苦恼让Orm夜不能寐，却还是强撑着身体尽可能地陪护在Arthur房中。他并不懂得该如何照料他人，只能沉默着观察兄长的病容，祈盼众神可以昭显恩惠赐予这个男人更多的生命。  
一周仿佛一年那样漫长，Orm因此痛苦不堪，但也在炼狱般的陪伴中想通了很多事情。他不顾母亲的阻拦采纳了一位被外界称为“激进巫医”的学士的治疗建议，看着Arthur胸口的腐肉被刮掉，覆上特殊调制的药草和大量罂粟花奶。他坐在椅子上，双手交叉抵在唇前，静待时间一点一滴流淌。  
这赌博般的挣扎获得了成功，Arthur在第二天退了烧，皮肤也有了些血色。Orm在听到学士说“他应该能活下来”的论断的一刹那，体会到了一种超越欣喜的疲惫与委屈，险些在众人面前红了眼眶。他才知道失而复得的情感比痛失所爱要来的汹涌那么多。

“嘿......”  
干涩熟悉的声音让总是坚强到毫无破绽的公爵眼中噙满液体，他转开脸拿过银杯，将水递到Arthur唇边。  
卡奥虚弱地摇摇头躲开喂水，用食指戳上Orm的手臂。【我知道......十年前的庆典期间，你就已经得知了你我的关系，所以才会那样逃避拒绝。但还是，对不起......我听您的活下来了，公爵大人。所以......你打算让我如何赎罪？】  
Orm愣愣看着对方，发现自己的喉咙哽噎到酸涩发疼，大概一说话就会忍不住哭出来。他的自尊不允许这样脆弱的模样展现在Arthur面前。静默片刻后，Orm抬起右拳，轻轻在骨节上落下一吻，然后展开手指点了点Arthur的额头。

这动作让向来气势凛然的卡奥愣了神，接着咧开像酒馆门口的癞皮狗一样的笑容，抓住Orm手指的动作快得简直不像个病人。

“你知道吗，Ormi？对于躺在床上不能起身的病人，喂水，是要嘴对嘴的。”

 

TBC


End file.
